


Happy Anniversary

by xLunaSx93



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Cute, Fluff, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLunaSx93/pseuds/xLunaSx93
Summary: Tamamori thinks Miyata is cheating on him with their co member Fujigaya Taisuke...





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reinaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinaa/gifts).



> Belated birthday gift for Reinaa :3 Sorry for being so late, i hope you enjoy it <3

Tamamori is laying on the couch. His eyes fixed on the television, but he isn't really watching. His mind is off to some worrisome thoughts. Lately his boyfriend has a suspicious behaviour. Miyata has been going out too often with other people. He has been cancelling several times on Tamamori as well. The younger feels a distance between them that was never there. He looks over at the bathroom door. He can hear the water running. Miyata is on the shower. Tamamori then turns his eyes to the mobile phone on the table between the television and the couch. He shakes his head. ‘‘Νo Yuta, you can't fall that low.’’ He thinks to himself and turns his attention back to the television. 

After a few minutes he returns to the phone. He bites his lip and picks it up. "Just for a research record." He says to himself and looks up Miyata's messages. Many of them are from Fujigaya, who Miyata meets a lot lately. They are a bit more intimate than Tamamori would prefer. "Damn, i knew it was Gaya!He's been trying to flirt with Toshiya for a long time now!" He frowns and leaves the phone back in its place when he hears steps on the floor. 

"Ah i feel so refreshed." Miyata walks out wrapped with a towel around his private area only. Tamamori just stares for a moment. His boyfriend has been really working out this past year. His body has become muscled. But what if he trains so that Fujigaya will like him more? That thought crosses Tamamori's mind and he desperately hugs a cushion. Miyata raises a brow at him. 

"Baby, are you okay?" He chuckles finding the younger so adorable. 

"Gaya likes muscles right?" Tamamori says out of the blue and Miyata tries hard not to burst in laughter. He places his palm against Tamamori's forehead. "You're hot, probably got a fever." He teases the younger and chuckles. 

"Shut up idiot!" Tamamori hits him with the cushion. 

"You love me." Miyata smiles 

"Like hell i do!" Tamamori answers. Miyata ignores him and walks to the bedroom. Tamamori stays behind stunned. "Did he just walked away?" He tells to himself and hugs the cushion again. "He is definitely cheating on me!" He buries his head onto the cushion. 

He feels a tap on his shoulder after a while and mumbles, not raising his head from the cushion. 

"Tama-chan i hope you are alright there, I'll be back later ok?" He hears Miyata's voice telling him and looks up at him. 

"Where are you going again Toshi?" 

"Meal with Gaya, i told you already this morning." Miyata sighs. 

"Gaya, of course." Tamamori mumbles between his teeth and clenches the cushion. 

"We also invited you but you said you wanna rest, did you forget Tama?" Miyata chuckles and picks up his stuff to go.  
Tamamori curses at his own stupidity. "Ah yes, you're right. Well have a good time." He says indifferently. Miyata gives him a peck on the lips before he leaves.

~

After a few days passed Tamamori becomes even more suspicious of Miyata. The older spends way too much time with Fujigaya. It's not even in the terms of friendly anymore. 

"Again going out with Gaya?" Tamamori asks, obviously irritated. 

"Well he asked me Tama, who says no to Gaya?" Miyata jokes, making Tamamori even more mad. 

"But you do know that you're spending more time with him than with your boyfriend?" Tama raises his voice. Before Miyata can answer to that, there is a knock on the door. 

"It must be Gaya" Says Miyaya and points to Tamamori to be quiet. Tamamori glares and rolls his eyes. Miyata opens the door and welcomes Fujigaya in. 

"Hey Toshi." Fujigaya greets him excitedly. 

Tamamori makes a "huh" face. ‘‘Toshi?what the hell?only i can call him like this!’’ He thinks to himself and glares at Gaya.  
"Oh hey there Tama." Fujigaya notices him. 

"Well, thanks for inviting me too Gaya." Tamamori sarcasms. Fujigaya raises an eyebrow and looks at Miyata. 

"But Toshiya told me you're not feeling very well and might be sick. " He says. 

"He told you what?" Tamamori says in a growl and glares at Miyata. The other smiles and pats Tamamori on the back "Well Tama, you're behaving strange lately so i thought you might not feeling well." He makes Tamamori sit down on the couch. The younger gives him a death glare. 

"Don't worry Tama, i will take good care of him." Fujigaya says and wraps his arms around Miyata's playfully. 

"I have no doubt about that." Tamamori mumbles irritated.

"Well i will see you later baby, take some rest ok?" Miyata leans to kiss him but Tamamori turns his face away. 

"Have fun" He growls hugging the cushion. 

"Bye bye Tama" Fujigaya drags Miyata happily to the door. 

"He got some nerves huh!" Tamamori comments on his own and picks up his phone as soon as they are out of the door. He calls Kitayama. 

"Hello Tama" Kitayama picks it up. 

"Our boyfriends are cheating on us!" Tamamori claims immediately. Kitayama looks at his phone with a raised eyebrow. 

"Are you drunk Tama or what?" He asks him and Tamamori sighs. 

"Gaya with Miyacchi!" 

"First of all i have nothing to do with Fujigaya, secondly how did you come up with that?" Kitayama asks. 

"Mitsu please! We all know you banging Gaya, stop pretending like you don't!" 

"Oi, don't talk like this Tama! I'm not banging Fujigaya, he is my boyfriend." Kitayama admits without realising. Tamamori laughs. 

"Got you Mitsu! Someone's soooo in love." Tamamori teases him. 

"Screw you Tama" Kitayama mumbles and then raises his voice again to speak. "So why did you call me to tell me about Miyata and Fujigaya?" 

"You seriously have no problem that Gaya is hitting on Miyacchi?" Tamamori asks surprised.

"Oh Tama please, they are just hanging out like all the members do." Kitayama says calmly and sighs. 

"You seriously have no idea what is going on Kitayama!You should watch Gaya better" Tamamori yells at their leader and hangs up the phone. "Kitayama not being jealous?Something weird is going on here!" Tamamori talks with himself and goes to take a shower.

~

The end of August is here and Tamamori cannot stop thinking about his anniversary with Miyata. Two years ago, this day, at their kis my world tour, he got married on stage with Miyata. Of course it was just a performance but for them it means a lot. Tamamori doesn't like to admit it, but last year, when Miyata gave him a present for that day, it made him so happy. He wonders if Miyata has planned something this year as well. But as things are now, he probably has forgotten about it. 

He returns home from his drama shooting and Miyata is not there. He hasn't even called him once that day. He takes a shower to calm his nerves and debates with himself whether he should give a call to Miyata or not. He decides to do it once out of the shower. Miyata picks it up rather late. 

"Oh hey Tama!" He answers. 

"Toshi you didn't call me all day." Tamamori tries to say without whining but fails horribly. 

"I just didn't want to bother you since you have work." Miyata answers with an indifferent tone in his voice. Tamamori looks at the phone like he cannot believe what he is hearing. 

"Where are you now Toshi?" He asks, listening to some noise in the backround. 

"At home Tama, watching some anime." Miyata obviously lies. 

"Then why don't you come here?" Tamamori suggests. Miyata pauses for a few moments before he can answer. 

"Um i kinda promised my mom to stay here tonight Tama." 

"Yeah right! You're with Gaya again aren't you? Probably i cut you off while you were doing something!" Tamamori growls at the phone. 

"Tama please stop the nonsense again. I already told you nothing is going on with Gaya. We're just friends." Miyata sighs. 

"Do you even remember what day is today Miyata?" Tamamori raises his voice. "

“Tuesday?” Miyata jokes and he can hear Tamamori growling under his breath.

“I hate you Miyata Toshiya!” Tamamori yells and hangs up the phone. He quickly calls Kitayama after that. 

“Oh hey again Tama.” Kitayama answers. It has been Tamamori’s new favorite hobby to call Kitayama and bother him about what is Gaya doing.

“Is Gaya there with you?” Tamamori asks.

“I already told you Tama-chan, he is here with me all day.” Kitayama sighs. 

“Then can I talk to him? I don’t believe you Mitsu!” Tamamori says impatiently.

“He is at the bathroom. Calm down Tama-chan.” Kitayama answers and hangs him up the phone.

Tamamori curses and goes to dress up quickly. He gets in his car and heads to Kitayama’s apartment. “You all definitely hiding something from me.” He says to himself and drives off.

~

“I think he will be here soon.” Kitayama smirks, looking at the other members that are sitting in his apartment.

“Well if he is not, we got a plan b as well.” Fujigaya comments and looks at Kitayama suggestively. 

“Don’t you guys think we were a bit harsh on him?” Miyata says, worried about Tamamori.

“Oh come on Miyacchi, it was fun. After all, isn’t he the one who always treats you like an M.” Senga shrugs.

“Yeah Senga is right. And he will certainly love the anniversary surprise!” Nikaido comments as well.

“I will go get the cake.” Fujigaya says and walks to Kitayama’s kitchen.

“And I will go get the champagne” Kitayama follows the younger. The others are all looking at each other with meaningful eyes.

Fujigaya picks up the cake out of the fridge. He feels someone cornering him against it, as soon as he closes the door. 

“Kitayama!” He growls playfully and sets the cake on the counter.

Kitayama wraps his arms around him and holds him firmly. “You smell so good Fujigaya.” He breaths against the younger’s neck and kisses it softly.

“Mitsu, please, everyone is out there in the living room.” Fujigaya bites his lip, trying to not give in to the older.

“Then promise me you will stay over. Or I will take you right here Taisuke.” Kitayama rolls his hips against the younger.

Fujigaya whimpers. “I promise I will stay, now let me go.” He says with a broken voice. 

Kitayama withdraws his hands and Fujigaya takes a deep breath. He picks up the cake and walks in the front. Kitayama gives him a slap on the butt and smirks when Fujigaya almost drops the cake. He then follows with the champagne.

“Took you long enough guys for a cake and a bottle.” Nikaido comments with a smirk as soon as they walk out. Senga pokes him to stop.

Fujigaya is still flustered to even try answering to Nikaido and Kitayama just glares at that brat.

After a few seconds there is a loud knock on the door. 

“Shh, I will open the door.” Kitayama whispers to the others and turns off the lights. He then opens the door. He recognizes Tamamori in the dark and turns on the lights again.

“Surprise!” Everyone shouts happily and Tamamori stays there lost in space.

“What the? What is going on here?” He looks around and notices everyone from the group is there. He frowns and thinks for a moment.

“You guys! You had planned this all along right! Very funny, huh!” Tamamori pouts and turns to leave. 

Miyata steps forward and grabs his arm. He pulls him to a kiss. Tamamori gives in and kisses back. Everyone claps and makes cheering noises.

“You are all idiots” Tamamori chuckles once Miyata lets him go. 

“I’m sorry baby, happy anniversary to us.” Miyata smiles at him.

“ You, don’t even think you will get away with this Miyata!” Tamamori glares playfully at him.

“Well, for now let’s have some drink.” Kitayama shakes and opens the champagne, making Fujigaya wet since he was the one closest. “Sorry, accident.” Kitayama smirks. 

“I’m going to kill you chibi.” Fujigaya mouths to him silently.

“Which idea was to torture me like this guys?” Tamamori asks them.

Everyone is pointing to Nikaido who is making an innocent face.

“I will get you back on that Nika!” Tamamori says.

“For now it’s Nikaido-Tamamori 1-0.” Nikaido brags proudly. 

“True, you acted everything as we predicted it.” Fujigaya adds and chuckles.

~  
They start drinking and Fujigaya serves cake to everyone. Kitayama has also prepared a video of Miyatama moments. They all watch it together. After hours have passed Tamamori has fallen asleep on Miyata’s lap. Yokoo has already left earlier because of morning work. Fujigaya has layed his head on Kitayama’s shoulder and sleeping as well.

“It’s getting late, we should probably go.” Nikaido says looking at the sleeping guys.

“Ok guys, see you. We had a great time tonight.” Kitayama smiles. “ I cannot get up to say goodbye though, Fujigaya made me into his pillow.” He jokes and looks at the younger’s face.

“No problem Mitsu, have fun guys.” Nikaido winks at Miyata and Kitayama and leaves with Senga.

“Goodnight guys.” Says Senga and waves at them.

“You can use the spare room Miyata.” Kitayama tells him.

“Thanks Mitsu, but I don’t want to bother you, I can take him home.” Miyata smiles and wakes up Tamamori softly. Tamamori whines and gets up half asleep. 

“Toshi, I love you.” Tamamori hugs him and clings on him desperately.  
“I think is better you two go to the spare room Miyata.” Kitayama chuckles and points him a door.

Miyata nods and thanks him. He carries Tamamori there and lays him on the bed. Tamamori looks up at him and pulls him into a kiss. “I need you now Toshi.” He whispers to the older’s ear. Miyata doesn’t take long to catch fire. It’s been a long time they last had sex. 

He looks at the half drunk, half asleep Tamamori. “Yuta, I love you so much, be mine forever.” He kisses the younger’s soft lips and Tamamori whimpers a ‘yes’ between kisses. They make love for the rest of the night, being quiet since they are at Kitayama’s place.

~

Fujigaya wakes up next morning to Kitayama’s bed. The older is deeply asleep next to him. Fujigaya kisses his shoulder softly and smiles. He gets up and takes a quick shower. He puts on only a pair of sweatpants and goes to the kitchen to make breakfast for his boyfriend.

When he walks in, he almost screams in surprise. “Tama!” He sees Tamamori there already making breakfast.

“Oh good morning Gaya.” Tamamori says all normally, while Fujigaya wants to sink to the ground with embarrassment.

“Mitsu let us stay here last night. And in case you are wondering I know you and Mitsu have a thing.” Tamamori says to answer all of Gaya’s unspoken questions.

“That idiot didn’t tell me you and Miyata are here as well. I’m going to kill him once he is awake!” Fujigaya clenches his fist.

Tamamori chuckles and looks at him. “Wanna help me finish breakfast? Our boys will be up soon.”

Fujigaya nods and walks next to him. “Sorry for making you believe that I wanted to steal Miyacchi.” He says apologetically. 

“Sorry for believing it Gaya. I should of have trusted you more.” Tamamori apologizes as well. They both laugh and continue with the breakfast.


End file.
